Unconcealed Crush
by drinkingfiction
Summary: He could never like you, nah...could he? It's Valentines Day after all. [TroyxSharpay] [RyanxGabriella] [ChadxTaylor] [JasonxKelsi] [BobbyxMartha] FLUFF. ONESHOT.


**Unconcealed Crush**

"Tr-ooo-oy," Sharpay teased lightfully. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha filling her presense. It was the day before valentines day and the girls decided to have a sleepover over at Sharpay's home. To talk about boy, do eachother's make-up, pick out clothes for the next day to drive the boys wild, and….talk about boys.

"Oh, shut up," Gabriella giggled. "I don't like him. Like that anyway," Gabriella finished. She was telling the truth, she had her eyes on another pretty face. One that wiggled his hips and danced with his sister a lot.

"Shut don't go up! Prices do! So, take your own advice and shut it up yourself!" Sharpay retorted trying to make the girls laugh with an impression of the almighty, Chad Danforth.

"Gah! That sounded just like him!" Martha laughed.

"He said that to me yesterday when I convinced him that he still had a thing for you, Tay." Gabriella turned her attention towards her friend and smiled innocently. "So, do you?" she added to her statement.

"To tell you the truth, yes." Taylor smiled back. The girls squealed and when they stopped, Kelsie grabbed a pillow and tied her hair in a pony-tail. She held the pillow up to her stomach and looked over at Sharpay.

"Hey, Shar."

"Hm?"

"Who do you like?"

"I don't know…I mean, I think a lot of boys are cute but, there is one that has recently caught my eye." She giggled like a school girl. The thought of him sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Oh! Spill!! Who is it?" the rest of the girls asked out of pure curiosity.

"Tr-troy." Sharpay replied with a smile. Her eyes danced at the sound of his name.

"He is sooo into you girl! You go for it!" Taylor informed Sharpay coyly. Sharpay rolled her eyes and her face became sad. She checked her nail polish and noticed the cracks. She grabbed some glittery pink polish from the box under her bed and started to paint them.

"He could never like me." Her voice trailed sadly. Her friends looked at her with surprise. This, 'he could never like me,' statement was coming out of the same girl that just a week ago said, "Boys freaking adore me. They look at my body and only WISH they had me"?

"What are you talking about, hun?" Gabriella whispered as she watched her friend try to line up the nail polish.

"It's just, I'm the Ice Queen, he's…Troy. He could never like anyone who is so mean and cold. I mean, just last week he…"

**_FLASHBACK  
_**_**ONE WEEK EARLER**_

**_"Hey boys!" Gabriella giggled as she sat down next to the teenagers on the park ground._**

**_"Hey Gabriella. Hey Kelsi. Hey Martha. Hey Taylor. Hey Shar-sharpay…" Troy stated, the Sharpay said with a different sound._**

**_"So, Shar. What are you smoking this week?" Chad laughed. Troy laughed along and looked at Sharpay. Her smile was fake. Lately, she had changed, so this was different and they all could tell._**

**_Ryan looked at her and stared at Chad and Troy with a glare. _**

**_FOUR DAYS EARLIER AT THE MALL _**

**_Sharpay and Ryan were silently singing Bop to the Top together while their friends followed them through Macy's. Sharpay was holding a bag from Claires and Ryan was holding about two or three bags from previous stores for Sharpay._**

**_"Oh. That's cute. So is that." Sharpay stopped looking at a rack of shoes. _**

**_"Those are ugly! Hey, they'd match your face." Troy laughed for his buddies to hear. _**

**_Sharpay looked at him with disgust and pure hurt. She stopped looking at the shoes and walked ahead of the group into another store._**

**_TWO DAYS EARLIER AT SCHOOL_**

Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad were standing around after school waiting for Taylor and Gabriella to get out of their Decathalon meeting. The group had decided to go to Gabi's house after school and they couldn't do that without Gabriella herself. 

**_"Ugh. This is starting to get a tad boring…" Ryan said fiddling with his jacket's zipper._**

**_"Beyond it." Troy replied. As Chad nodded._**

**_Sharpay, being the only girl, pulled out her purse and reorganized it._**

**_"Hmm, relipgloss time!" she giggled to here laughs from the guys._**

**_"You need something to distract everybody from your actual face." Troy told her as she reapplied the gloss. Sharpay rolled her eyes and scoffed. _**

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

"Sharpay, sweetie, when he laughed with Chad, he was just laughing with you, not at you. And when he made fun of you and your shoes, he was just busting your chops because he likes you. And whe---" Taylor whispered brushing hair out of her eyes but she was rudely cut off.

"I think we get it, Tay." Gabriella smirked. "What she means is, Troy only makes fun of you because he likes you. He doesn't think you like him back so he tries to not make it obvious that he likes you." She finished.

"You think?" Sharpay replied with hope in her voice. A small smile formed on her lips as Gabriella and the rest of the girls nodded. After her nails dried, she ran towards her closet and pulled out her best outfit. Troy would fall head over heels for her in this outfit!

---

The next day at school, love birds flourished everywhere. In the hallways, in the classrooms, outside, and everywhere possible. Red and pink streamers were everywhere to set the mood of the day. Sharpay, Gabriella, Martha, Taylor, and Kelsi all walked as if they ruled the school. Everybody stopped and stared at the group.

Sharpay, was wearing a pink mini skirt with two pockets in the back with red hearts on them. A white tank top that said, "Love Me Or Hate Me, Still An Obsession…" God love Lady Sovereign. She was also wearing her best white high heels, there were open toed stilettos but they were casual as well. Her hair was curled only at the ponytail and she was wearing a heart locket.

Gabriella, was wearing a red dress and black high heels. Her hair was waved and down, a lot like in We're All In This Together.

Martha, was wearing a black skirt, with red and white stripes on it. Her shirt was red and she was wearing a white b-boy hat. She wore black converse with red laces. She also wore a necklace that said, "HIP HOP." On it.

Taylor was sporting white short shorts and a pink t-shirt. She also wore white tennis shoes with a hot pink headband to match her outfit. As well as the ring Chad gave her when they were dating.

Kelsi, decided upon designed jeans and a black shirt with red and pink dots on it. Her hair was waved and down a lot like Gabriella's and she savored any jewelry because she knew Jason had gotten her some.

The boys were at their locker when they all turned around and saw the girls. Their jaws dropped at the sight of the girls. The girls stared at them stopping in their tracks. They looked really…fine.

Troy scanned Sharpay up and down and thought she looked totally gorgeous. Chad looked at Taylor and smiled, he planned on asking her back out later. Ryan stared at Gabriella as if she were a goddess. Martha walked over towards little brainy Bobby and they kissed. Jason smiled at the thought of Kelsi's reaction when he would give her, her present.

The bell rang and the crowd sighed. They still had the party…

---

They all had a party after school in the gym set up for everybody. When Sharpay walked in, Ryan asked her if she'd like to dance and she smiled.

"I'd love too." She giggled. He led her towards the dance floor and the song got cut off, Sharpay turned around towards the stage and saw that the lights were off. She then turned back to where Ryan was but he was nowhere to be found. Gabriella and Taylor came up to her and they shrugged.

"_We've got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you…" _the girls heard the echo. It sounded like a group of guys singing and it was profoundly well.

"Wha?" Taylor whispered. The stage lights turned on and all the girls saw, Troy, Chad, Ryan, Jason, and little brainy Bobby up on the stage with microphones in hand. The five started to sing, "Crazy Kinda Crush" by Nicholas Jonas. The girls giggled and danced along to the song.

When the song was over, Troy hopped down near Sharpay and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Sharpay, will you be my valentine?" he asked sweetly.

"Under one condition." She smiled.

"What would that be?"

"You have to be mine as well." Troy lifted her up and hugged her tightly. She kissed him on the lips and he gave her a red rose with a box of chocolates.

Chad walked over towards Taylor and scratched his head.

"Hey, Tay…" his voice trailed thoughtfully. You could tell her had something on his mind.

"Hm?" she said with hope.

"Will you be my valentine and be my girlfriend again?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Chad handed her a bracelet that she wasn't even expecting.

Ryan walked over to Gabriella who was by the punch table, "Hey Gabriella!" he cooed.

"Hey, Ry. You…wanna…be…my valentine?" she then cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"Sure." He said kissing her fully on the lips.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" someone spoke into the microphone.

---

**Authors Note:**

**Yah, have a good one. I freaking hate v-day. It's pointless. Hopefully when I finally get together with someone…it won't be so pointless. I did this to cheer myself up. : )**

**HAPPY V-DAY, MY FRIENDS.**

**I luff yoo.**

**Sharpay xoxo**


End file.
